Trunks has two sisters?
by The Shadow2
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic. It's about Trunks getting another sister that's only 3 years younger than him. R&R please...
1. The 'evil' girl...

Hi! This is my very, very, VERY first fan fiction. It's like an alternate universe, and GT doesn't take place. (Because I've never seen it… O.o) Bra is 13 years younger than my new character, Akireeo. I hope you like it…  
  
  
Part 1. The evil girl… :P  
  
  
Three-year-old Trunks was looking at a very little person. This little baby was his new sister, and her name was Akireeo. Bulma had, once again chosen the name.   
"Mommy, why is she so little?"  
"She's a baby. You were that little once."  
"I was!?"  
"Yes Trunks, you were."  
"Wow."  
Trunks goes back to looking at his little sister. Akireeo had silky black hair. It was wild, dark black hair, and Vegeta was proud. He bent down to pick up his tiny daughter, and looked into her big black eyes. She smiled and giggled, reaching up to grab his hair. He smiled back at her and set her down.   
"Daddy, do you like my new sister?"  
Vegeta 'humph'ed, and crossed his arms. Bulma smiled. She knew that was a yes for him. She whispered something in Trunks' ear and he smiled.  
  
  
12 years later.  
  
Akireeo just got dressed after her shower. She put on black Capri's, and black slip on shoes. Her silky black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had glitter on her eyelids. She was swearing her favorite shirt. It said evil. She tied a black ribbon in her hair and grinned at herself. She was going out somewhere with her friend, Minnie, she just didn't know where. She went downstairs for breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Trunks had Goten over.   
"Hi there everyone."  
"Evil? You're evil?!" Goten asked.  
She flashed him a very Vegeta-like smirk.  
"More evil than you can imagine." She replied, just as her father walked in.  
"You don't know what evil is girl." He said with a smirk.  
"I know you don't I?" she said before she could stop herself. This 12-year-old girl had an attitude very similar to her father's. it didn't show often, but it did leap out occasionally. "Mom, me and Min are going to the mall. Okay?"  
"What for?" Bulma asked around a piece of toast.  
"Um… Things…" She stuttered, glancing at Goten and Trunks, who were staring at her.  
"What things?" Bulma asked. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Bulma called. Minnie walked through the door. She had long blond hair, also drawn up in a ponytail and hazel eyes. She was wearing tight blue jean shorts  
"Hello everyone!"  
"Min, what are you and Akireeo going to buy at the store?"  
"We're not going to buy anything, we're just going to brows in the CD and Snowboard stores."  
"Oh, I see. Okay, you can go."   
"YES!" Akireeo yelled, jumping into the air. "Come-on up to my room, I have to grab some money just incase. They both ran up stairs. Trunks whispered something to Goten and they both hopped up.  
"Where are you two going?" Bulma asked them. Trunks grinned.  
"To the mall!" He said, and ran out the door. Min and Akireeo hopped downstairs.  
"Bye mom!" She said and ran out the door.  
Her and Min were walking, but little did they know Trunks and Goten were closely following them.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! I hope you like it! Please review, and be nice! I'm new at this…   
Next time, exploring at the mall! Oh yeah, this story has really no plot, im making it up as I go along… *evil giggle*  
  
  
  



	2. Torture

  
WOW! Thanks for all those encouraging reviews!! That was one of my very first Fan Fics and I was gonna wait to get the next chapter out, but due to the good reviews I got (I love you guys!!!! *big hug!!*) I'm writing it now! Thanks you guys!!! Oh yeah, and I might add, that if Goten and Trunks act OOC, sorry. I've never seen GT before so…  
  
Part 2: Torture.  
  
  
Trunks and Goten looked in the window at the store Min and Akireeo (A/N: from now on I'll be typing her nick name Ako [pronounce it how ya wanna :P]) were shopping.   
"Ssshhh they're gonna hear us, Goten!" Trunks whispered.  
"Okay, ill be quiet if you're quiet." Goten replied.  
"Okay!" he said.  
  
Meanwhile in the store…  
Ako grabbed Min's arm and pulled her to the back of the shop.  
"What?!" Min loudly whispered.  
"I think Goten and Trunks are following us!" She replied.  
"Oh no! What are we gonna do?!?!?"   
"We shall torture them. Let's go to Snippy's and eat and make them watch us eat!" Ako said, pointing her finger up in the air triumphantly.  
"Oh, you are evil. Let's go!" Min said excitedly, and they made their way out the store with Trunks and Goten in tow. Little did the boys know that they were going to be abused to the point of insanity later on.  
  
About 10 minutes later…  
  
Min and Ako walked into the fast food store. Without saying a word they went up to the counter and ordered two Super Snippy Cheese burgers and a 9-piece Snippy Chicken spheres. Trunks and Goten watched hungrily from the window. Min and Ako whispered and giggled and ate their food.  
"We are being so mean!" Min whispered.  
"They deserve it." Ako whispered back, polishing off her last burger. "I've got an idea!" she whispered excitedly. "We go buy some silly string and let them have it!!!"  
"Okay! First we gotta get behind them and make them think they lost us."   
"Easy" Ako said.   
They both went up to the counter and order an ice cream cone and slowly ate it while planning.  
  
Outside the store…  
  
Trunks and Goten are constantly whipping drool off their chins from watching them eat their food.  
"Trunks, I gotta go get some…" Goten whined.  
"No! We will be strong! We'll get some food later!" he said, trying to convince himself along with Goten. Min and Ako headed out and the tortured Goten and Trunks followed.  
  
  
MUAHAHHAHAHA! I'm so evil. *Hops up and down in circles singing Cliffhanger* Next time: Are they gonna get thrown outta the mall? Stay tuned and find out!!! (still no plot, I think I only have 2 more parts to go then this story is done) Do you guys think I should have put this story in humor…  



	3. Silly String

  
  
Answer to a question: Where's Bra? Well, as I said at the first, I've made her and Pan the same age, and they're born when Ako is 13. Ako is only 12, so they've yet to enter the world. Glad I could clear that up. See ya!   
  
  
Part 3: Silly String  
  
  
Ako and Min weaved through out the stands and into and out of stores. This was fun, but they couldn't seem to lose Goten and Trunks. They had just ducked into a sporting goods store. They walked around. As they passed the counter Min stopped and Ako kept on walking. Soon she realized Min wasn't there and turned around, only to find Min staring at a display of colored silly string sitting one the counter. Ako grinned and fast-walked up to Min.   
"It was fate that sent us in this store, Ako. I'll buy a Blue and a Pink one, you buy a Green and Purple one." Ako nodded and they proceeded to pay for the silly string.  
  
Outside the store…  
  
"Where did my little sis and Min go?" Trunks asked turning in a full circle.  
"I dunno." Goten said, reaching back to scratch the back of their head. "Maybe they're shopping."  
Trunks sweat-dropped. "OF COURSE YOU IDIOT!!!" He yelled, earning a lot of stares. His sweat-drop got bigger and he walked away, dragging Goten, who was wearing his trademark goofy Son grin.   
  
From right behind Goten and Trunks…  
  
Min and Ako where sneaking up on Trunks and Goten who were standing there looking in a store window. Ako looked at Min and nodded. They un-capped their silly sting and pushed down on the button. Min got Trunks and a little of Goten with her streams, but Ako's stream of string was made only for Goten, the guy she had a crush on. They spun around, just to get nailed in the face. Ako and Min were laughing hard. Min glanced at the clock and gasped. She dropped her silly string and said, "Ako, I gotta get home, good luck!"  
"Bye!" Ako called between laughing. She was still spraying Goten. All of a sudden, both of her cans gave out, and were empty. She stopped laughing and her eyes grew wide, because Goten and Trunks had recovered and were shooting her a very angry look. Without another word she dropped her cans and ran out of the mall, Trunks and Goten in tow. She was about to hop up in the sky when she was tackled from behind. Instead of falling she found she was in someone's arms and was flying. She opened her eyes and saw Goten going in to tickled her. She screamed and said, "No, no, no, no!" She got tickled the rest of the way home.  
  
  
Well, there you go! That's the end of my whole story until I get a new idea and write more! If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! Thanks! Bye!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
